The National Bladder Cancer Project Confederation at present has four participating members (Mayo Clinic, M.D. Anderson Hospital, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and UCLA). These will collaborate in cooperative clinical effectiveness of chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of patients with advanced measurable urothelial cancer. This proposal requests funding for a Statistical Center to support the project, to be established by the Biostatstics Laboratory of Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center.